360 Gamer Issue 129
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in June 2013. News Defiance doing okay - (42) External apology: X-Men: Destiny developer not a crook - (43) Charmed response: Human Element developer suffers human element - (43) A(nother) New Hop: Republic's dark times could be nearing an end - (44) PANDAS not funny: They can excuse teenage lads for being dicks - (44) Stupid white men: Gun lobby reloading, re-aiming - not retreating - (45) 360 Gamer is dead - long live ONE Gamer - (45) My X Life - 1 page (46) Realtime - 1 page (48) Games Radar - 1 page (49) Previews Fantasia: Music Evolved - 1 page (16) Wolfenstein: The New Order - Ian Collen - 4 pages (18-21) Batman: Arkham Origins - Will Johnston - 3 pages (22-24) Arcadia: Foul Play - 1 page (47) Contrast - Will Johnston - 2 pages (50-51) Rayman Legends - Ian Collen - 2 pages (52-53) Saints Row IV - Will Johnston - 2 pages (54-55) Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - Kirsten Kearney - 2 pages (56-57) Putty Squad - Will Johnston - 2 pages (58-59) Disney Infinity - Kirsten Kearney - 2 pages (60-61) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Will Johnston - 2 pages (62-63) Narco Terror - Will Johnston - 2 pages (64-65) Hellraid - Will Johnston - 2 pages (66-67) Dynasty Warriors 8 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (68-69) Ride to Hell: Route 666 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (70-71) Armored Core: Verdict Day - Will Johnston - 2 pages (72-73) Alien Rage - Will Johnston - 2 pages (74-75) How to Survive - Kirsten Kearney - 2 pages (76-77) Earth Defense Force 2025 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (78-79) The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Matt Edwards - 6 pages (102-107) :Includes interview with Alyssa Finley, VP of Product Development. The Evil Within - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (108-111) FIFA 14 - Ian Collen - 6 pages (112-117) :Includes interview with Kantcho Doskov, gameplay producer. Features Pirate of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Flag - Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - James Artaius - 10 pages (6-15) One (Blurred) Vision - Will Johnston - 16 pages (26-41) :Microsoft finally announced its multi-faceted weapon of choice for the next-generation war, and so it's damage control to Major Nelson - we're going in... Buyer's Guide - 8 pages (92-99) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (126) Parting Shot - Monaco: What's Yours is Mine - 1 page (130) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life End of an error: EA ditches never-popular online money grab - (118) Marketwatch - 1 page (120) :Crysis 3: The Lost Island, Injustice: Gods Among Us: Killing Joke, Far Cry 3: Map Editor Pack: Mark IV Style, Resident Evil: Revelations: Demo Live Lesson: BioShock Infinite - (121) Your Mag, Online! - 1 page (122) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Kirsten Kearney Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews